


artistic

by demisms



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demisms/pseuds/demisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>paint</b>
</p><p>noun</p><p><i>a gallon of white paint:</i> coloring, colorant, tint, dye, stain, pigment, color.</p><p>(Katniss/Peeta; fingerpainting. written for a kink meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	artistic

When it became shockingly apparent that Katniss was about as skilled with a paintbrush as she was sewing, Peeta had taken it back from her and told her to start back at the basics. When she'd asked what that was, he'd said fingerprinting, and when she'd rolled her eyes, he'd dipped his finger in the dollop of yellow on the pallet and leaned over her to draw a smiley face on her paper.

She'd given it a try, but by the time she had completed a simplistic picture of Buttercup, her hands were coated in paint; hands drenched as if she had just skinned and gutted an artificial animal and the murky brown that yields when all the colors in a pallet are mixed together its blood. 

Katniss is proud, though. Had she showed this to Prim, there was no doubt she would be able to name the demonic animal, and would probably smile at the horrible painting because she loved that horrid cat so much. 

Peeta was smiling, too, but at that streak of paint she'd gotten on her far cheek from brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. Her concentration had been so focused she hadn't even noticed the streak, and was too busy admiring her own work to notice him staring, glancing at his own pallet and mixing his colors in the corner to match that on her face. He got close enough and wiped it across her clean cheek bone in quick swipe. 

When she turns to glare at him and raises her hand to wipe the wet, drying paint from her face he catches her wrist and tells her it's war paint because she was ready to tackle watercoloring next.


End file.
